Le plus courageux des garçons - The bravest boy
by Nyimphadora
Summary: Si Neville Londubat avait pu utiliser le Tardis, où et quand serait-il allé ? TRADUCTION


**Hello ! **Cet Os est une traduction de The Bravest boy par Capricorn5, c'est un véritable coup de coeur pour moi, alors je tenais vraiment à vous la partager !

.

**Si Neville Londubat avait put utiliser le Tardis, où et quand serait-il allé ?**

..

.

**Le plus courageux des garçons / The bravest boy**

.

Le Docteur ouvrit la porte du Tardis, montrant un magnifique ciel bleu et un champ verdoyant. Neville le regarda comme s'il attendait son approbation. Bien que le Docteur ait acquiescé, il semblait réticent. Il posa un pied dehors sur l'herbe. Puis il sortit finalement du Tardis, prenant une profonde mais silencieuse inspiration d'oxygène. Les mots que le Docteur lui avait dit, bien qu'il avait pu constater que la machine semblait avoir fonctionner, étaient d'ampleur trop importante pour lui pour qu'il puisse simplement y croire. Et pourtant, il y était, au milieu de ce qui semblait être une cour de récréation, avec pour seul jeu des balançoires et un banc. C'était désert excepté un jeune couple. Il commença à se diriger vers eux. Mais il se stoppa soudainement et se fournit vers le Docteur une fois encore.

"Que devrais-je dire ?"

"Je te fais confiance pour dire les bonnes choses." Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Les mots du Docteur se balançaient dans la tête de Neville. Il lui avait dit que c'était possible de rendre visite à ses parents. Que cette boite bleue pouvait l'y emmener. Neville avait tout d'abord rigolé. Ce n'était pas magique, avait dit le Docteur. Mais si ce n'était pas magique, alors comment cela pouvait être possible ? De plus ses parents étaient aujourd'hui à St-Mangouste, comment pouvaient-ils être dans cette cour, au milieu de cet immense champ et sembler en aussi bonne forme ?

Alors qu'il se rapprochait du jeune couple, il commença à reconnaitre quelques caractéristiques. Le Docteur devait avoir raison. Hormis le fait qu'il semblait plus jeune - oh, tellement plus jeune - c'était ses parents. Neville avait vu bien assez de chose dans son propre monde des sorciers pour à présent croire les mots du Docteur et toute l'explication à propos du temps et de l'espace qu'il lui avait donné. Ceux-là étaient ses parents, il n'y avait aucun doute à propos de ça.

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il les vit rire et parler. AU moment où son père prit la main de sa mère, celle-ci leva les yeux et le vit, enfin. Elle lui sourit, un chaud et sincère sourire, tout ce que Neville avait besoin pour trouver le courage de les approcher.

"Hello." Dit-il, en s'arrêtant, montrant de sa naturelle timidité.

"Hello." Lui dit sa mère. Son père lui fit un grand sourire tout en demandant "êtes-vous perdu ?"

Il secoua sa tête.

"Je me promenais juste aux alentours." Expliqua-t-il.

"Ne devriez-vous pas être à l'école ?" Demanda son père. Mais il n'était pas en train de le juger.

Neville acquiesça.

"Tu préférais profiter de cette belle journée dans un parc, pas vrai ?" Demanda sa mère. Elle donna une petite tape sur le banc."Asseyez-vous ici, vous semblez un petit peu perdu."

Neville accepta l'invitation et s'assit. C'était bizarre de les voir ainsi. Indemne, en bonne santé, heureux. Même si eux ne le reconnaissaient pas.

"C'est une magnifique journée, c'est-ce pas ?" Elle n'attendait pas de réponse. "Nous venons ici pour célébrer, bien que en vérité nous devrions être en train de travailler." Expliqua-t-elle, une expression coupable sur le visage.

"Bien, mais nous avons une bonne raison de le faire." Dit son père.

Il plaça une main sur son ventre.

"Elle est enceinte. Nous attendons un bébé."

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre et c'était de l'amour que Neville voyait, brut et pur.

Le coeur de Neville fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il déglutit. Il sourit.

"Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous." était tout ce qu'il parvint à bredouiller, se souvenant les bonnes manières que ça grand-mère lui avait enseigner.

"Merci." Dit son père. "Nous espérons que ce sera un garçon. Un courageux garçon. Nous espérons que nous pourrons lui donner tout ce qu'il mérite. Les temps deviennent de plus en plus sombres...

Neville vit sa mère serrant la main de son père, comme si elle lui demandait de s'arrêter. Le sourire sur son visage était tendre.

"Je suis sur qu'il sera brave et intelligent. Et qu'il sera toujours aimé, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter de cela." Affirma-t-elle, en regardant Neville.

Neville hocha la tête, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Il se leva pour éviter de leur faire face.

"C'était vraiment très sympa de vous rencontrer tous les deux." Dit-il.

Ils sourirent.

"De même." Dirent-ils à l'unisson et rirent de leur timing.

Neville commença à s'éloigner et s'arrêta.

"Il vous aime aussi ,vous savez ?"

"Qui ?" S'enquit son père, en fronçant ses yeux bruns.

Neville secoua sa tête. Ça avait été une erreur. Il recommença à marcher mais elle l'arrêta.

"Vous ne nous avez pas dit votre nom."

Neville la regarda à nouveau, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

"Neville. Mon nom est Neville."

Et puis, il commença à s'enfuir loin d'eux. Il entra dans le Tardis, fermant la porte derrière lui. Le Docteur ne lui demanda rien. Alors que Neville s'assit sur le sol, contre le mur, pleurant et espérant que ses parents pourraient savoir comment il avait tué Nagini, comment il avait réussit les examens nécessaires pour devenir professeur, comment il avait défendu ses amis et aidé à battre le plus grand ennemi de tous les temps, ses larmes brouillèrent sa vision, mais le souvenir de ses heureux et jeune parents était aussi vif que possible.

À St. Mangouste, sa délirante mère regardait le ciel et, avec une fiole de souvenir à la main, qui lui permettait de s'échapper quelques instants de de la réalité, elle se souvint comment elle avait décidé du nom de son fils. "Il vous aime aussi, vous savez ?" Elle savait maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle savait maintenant qui il était vraiment.

.

.

* * *

.

Waouh... Je trouve toujours cette fin très émouvante... Si en la lisant en anglais j'avais les larmes à l'oeil, j'espère que vous avez aussi eu cette sensation en lisant cette traduction...

.

.


End file.
